Sephra
|gender = Female |birthplace = Unnamed mountain village |birth = April 18, 678 Age |death = January 9, 728 Age |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 2 |height = 5'1" |weight = 103 lbs |hair = Brunette |eye = Brown |rank = Shopkeeper |organizations = None |food = Fried eggs |vehicle = Hovercar |hobbies = Fishing, riding her bike }} Sephra (セフラ, Sefura) is a in Ain't No Hero. Overview 'Appearance' Sephra is a middle-aged woman with brunette hair and dark eyes. She is relatively thin, light-skinned, and short. She is described as having a pretty face; it is slightly wrinkled and worn with age, though Sephra does wear some make up (but not much). 'Personality' Sephra is an introvert. She has a reputation for liking to flirt with men in her shop. However, aside from that, little is known about her, and she doesn't like to say too much about herself, even to people she feels comfortable around. For example, she never told Grandpa Gohan about what Junk Eye did to her, for that was a deeply personal and damaging moment in her life, yet she could also not articulate why she couldn't tell him about it. Sephra is fiercely individualistic and resourceful and does not like having to rely on others. This is seen with her escaping from her town in chapter 2 of Ain't No Hero. Sephra's choice to abandon Grandpa Gohan in chapter 4 of the story also speaks to her individualistic personality and her strong spirit. History 'Ain't No Hero' After Grandpa Gohan came into the village in chapter 1, he ordered some food from Sephra, noting that she was his favorite shopkeeper. He realized that she liked him and considered pushing the issue with her in the future. Near the end of this chapter, Junk Eye entered the village just as the shopkeepers were closing up their stores. He followed Sephra for a while until they were alone, then grabbed her and raped her. This chapter ended with Junk Eye leaving a sobbing Sephra in the dirt as he walked off into the darkness. In chapter 2, Sephra had the that Junk Eye had lost nearby her when he had raped her in the previous chapter. She was hiding in her house when the Red Dragons began their sweep of the village. She let Gohan into her house to escape the Red Dragons and gave him some painkillers. She let the Red Dragon soldier into her house to search for the Dragon Ball (as she was required to), but helped Gohan knock the man unconscious before he could alert the rest of the Red Dragons to the location of the missing Dragon Ball. Before Gohan fell unconscious, she told him her name, and he told her his. After Gohan fell unconscious, she loaded him onto her cart and prepared to leave for her sister's house (her sister was a nurse and could save the wounded Gohan from certain death). She waited for her chance, which came when Super Handel killed Junk Eye with his Red Comet energy attack, causing a great dust cloud to explode across the village, obscuring all sight. Seeing her chance, Sephra then took her cart out of her garage and fled to her sister's house. Before the start of chapter 3, Sephra took Grandpa Gohan to her sister, a nurse, to get his wounds treated. Gohan did not remember much of the encounter, but he did ask Sephra to take him to the Ox-King's house afterwards. During this chapter, Sephra drove Gohan across the desert to the Ox-King's home, evading the Red Dragons during the chase-fight. After they shook off the Red Dragons, Sephra drove Gohan the rest of the way to the Ox-King's palace. At the start of chapter 4, Sephra was eating dinner with the Ox-King and Grandpa Gohan. She later conversed with Gohan on a balcony; the two of them flirted, but when Gohan went to kiss her, she recoiled, as she was not ready for intimacy after being raped in chapter 1. Gohan, not knowing about that, was insulted, and he berated Sephra before Wolf Tooth attacked him and stole the Dragon Ball. When Gohan went to chase after Wolf Tooth, he noticed that Sephra was gone, probably because she had been scared off by Wolf Tooth and was mad/sad at Gohan for yelling at her. She was not seen for the rest of Ain't No Hero. In chapter 5, Grandpa Gohan blamed Sephra for not allowing him to live a life of peace, but forcing him to become a hero (when he hadn't wanted to). When Gohan later returned to the village, he noticed that Sephra's stall was not being manned, prompting him to wonder where she had gone. He thought she may have moved in with her sister, fallen in love with a man and gone into a big city to live, or perhaps she hadn't even gone anywhere but was on vacation. Either way, Gohan didn't think about her again, because he no longer cared for her. 'Afterwards' Sephra never returned to the village of her birth and later died of an unspecified disease at the age of 49 in the early 728 Age. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Humans Category:Supporting character Category:Daughter Category:Ain't No Hero